leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Experience (champion)
For the summoner experience, see experience (summoner). Champion experience (XP) is a game mechanic that allows champions to level up after reaching certain amounts of experience. Leveling up allows them access to new abilities or higher ranks of existing abilities. Many base stats and some items and runes scale with champion's level. Experience isn't gained over time, it has to be earned through different ways. Gaining experience There are five ways to gain experience. * Killing a champion: Gives . ** This is reduced by if the killer is higher level than the slain champion. ** This is increased by 16% for each level the slain champion is higher than the killer (level difference can be decimal). * Assisting a kill: Gives the same experience as a champion kill but the experience is shared equally among all assisting allies. * Proximity to a champion's death while dead: Nearby enemy champion deaths grant experience up to 10 seconds after your death (whether or not you assisted in the kill). * Proximity to a minion death: Being within 1600 units of a minion's death grants experience, regardless of whether it was last hit or killed by another source. Last hitting a minion while further than 1600 units away also grants experience. * Jungle monsters: Killing a monster grant experience. All experience goes to the killer, even if there are allies nearby. * Structures death: Inhibitors and inhibitor turrets grant experience globally on death. All other structures don't grant experience on death. Increasing experience gain Note that experience gain modifiers stack additively. Champion abilities * Neutral buffs * passively grants experience. * Crystal Scar's Aura passively grants experience per second, while playing on the Dominion game mode. Sharing experience In addition, when more than 1 champion is sharing minion experience, %|1.16(bonus experience)/0.93(solo experience)}} extra experience is split among all champions. * Two champions each gain %| %}}. * Three champions each gain %| %}}. * Four champions each gain %| %}}. * Five champions each gain %| %}}. Level cap By default, and in most gamemodes, the level cap is set to level 18. * In the level cap is increased to level 30. When reaching the maximum level, the in-game tooltip for experience will show 0/0 Experience. Champions will still be able to gain experience, but it has no effect whatsoever. Experience needed Summoner's Rift= The following describes the amount of experience required to go from level 1 to level 18 on . Minion waves calculations assumes a Summoner's Rift lane, no increased experience sources, no neutral monsters are slain and one champion is in 1600 range of every opposing minion death in said lane. |-| Twisted Treeline= The following describes the amount of experience required to go from level 1 to level 18 on . |-|Howling Abyss= The following describes the amount of experience required to go from level 3 to level 18 on . |-|Crystal Scar= The has its own experience requirements, which are not exactly but are close to 75% of the values on Summoner's Rift. Trivia * , prior to her rework, had a non-displayed passive that granted 5 experience points every 5 seconds to nearby allied champions that had a lower level than her. Patch History Earning a kill or assist while below your team’s average level now grants bonus experience. ** The scaling is based on current xp, increasing less and less the more difference there is between the team's average and your level, up to 60% more experience at 4 full level difference. ;V7.3 * Champion kill reduced experience per level difference increased to 15% from 14%. ;V6.13 * Champion kill reduced experience per level difference increased to 14% from 12%. * Champion kill bonus experience per level difference now scales with decimal level difference rather than simple level difference. * Champion kill bonus experience per level difference starts at 1 full level difference from 2. * Champion kill bonus experience per level difference reduced. * Now grants experience from nearby champion deaths, up to 10 seconds after death. ;V6.12 * Champion kill experience changed to from 50% of the target's level up experience. * Champion kill reduced experience per level difference increased to 12% from 7%. * Minimum champion kill experience increased to 40% from 20%. ;V5.23 * Champion kill experience reduced to 50% of the target's level up experience from 60%. ;V5.22 * Champion kill experience increased to 60% of the target's level up experience from 50%. * Champion kill reduced experience per level difference reduced to 7% from 8%. * Minimum champion kill experience increased to 20% from 15%. ;V4.21 * Champion kill experience reduced to 50% of the target's level up experience from 55%. ;V3.14 * Minions are no longer worth more experience based on game time. ;V1.0.0.138 * Champion kill experience now grants 55% of the target's level up experience. * Champion kill experience is now decreased by 8% per level difference between the killer and the slain champion, but cannot be reduced below 15% of the base value. * Champion kill experience is now increased if the slain champion is higher level than the killer. * Minion shared experience increased to 120% from 116%. ;V1.0.0.130 * Minion shared experience increased to 116% from 110%. ;V1.0.0.113 * Shared minion kill experience now grants 110% experience, shared equally between nearby allied champions. ;V1.0.0.104 * Solo minion kill experience reduced to 92% of the base value (shared experience unchanged). ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Destroying an inhibitor no longer causes the enemy team to gain less experience from minion kills. }} References de:Erfahrung (Champion) es:Experiencia (campeón) ru:Опыт zh:Experience (champion) Category:Gameplay elements Category:Champions